1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaged commodity dispensing device for a dispensing packaged commodity.
In the specification, a “packaged commodity” is wide-ranging concept that includes not only a capsule commodity but also a commodity encapsulated in a container such as a box or the like and a commodity wrapped in paper.
2. Background Art
Earlier, for example, as a capsule commodity dispensing machine for dispensing a capsule commodity, one in which a rotation drum inside is rotated by turning a handle after inserting a coin, and a capsule commodity on the rotation drum is dispensed from a commodity dispense opening through a hole in the rotation drum and an opening under the rotation drum has been known. Such a capsule commodity dispensing machine is generally set up at a toy section or a landing of a department store, a game center, the inside of or outside the front of a convenience store, an amusement park or the like.
In this case, the capsule commodity dispensing machines are piled in two or three stages. When piling them, the capsule commodity dispensing machine is fixed just above the lower capsule commodity dispensing machine.
However, when piling the capsule commodity dispensing machines in multiple stages in the upper and lower direction, there is a problem of impairing the stability depending on the shape of the capsule commodity dispensing machine. On the other hand, when not piling the capsule commodity dispensing machines in multiple stages, there is a problem of decreasing space efficiency for setting up the capsule commodity dispensing machines.
Also, even when piling the capsule commodity dispensing machines in multiple stages, in the case of removing and repairing the capsule commodity dispensing machines in the middle excluding the capsule commodity dispensing machines in the highest and lowest stages, or replacing the capsule commodity dispensing machines in the middle, the work may become cumbersome. Further, the work to supply the capsule commodities into the capsule commodity dispensing machine or collecting the capsule commodities from the capsule commodity dispensing machine may become cumbersome.